


Death's Door

by ravensblades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensblades/pseuds/ravensblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dances between the graves. Luna's last night on Earth. Rated for mentions of violence. Features the Endless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Door

Disclaimer: Luna was spawned by Rowling and the Endless by Gaiman, though the idea for bringing them together was mine.

* * *

     She danced between the graves, unabashed and unafraid, lit by moonlight and a single distant streetlight.

     Luna watched her, intrigued but not in the least bothered by a woman who walked without touching the ground. She was pale, moreso than the moon above, so that light reflected seemed to be a glow all her own.

      She came to rest beneath Luna's dangling toes, the shadows of leaves like the seas on the moon above. Luna knew her for the friend everyone met, the woman who had walked every man woman and child she knew off the face of this earth at the end.

     She offered Luna her hand and together they danced silently among the shattered tombs, dancing over spell-craters where bodies had been left by those who had not even the time to say words over them after their enemies had struck. This city was little more than a necropolis of the fallen and those who had not yet realized they were dead.

     Somewhere between one step and another, they found themselves in the living room of an apartment flat, where no windows could betray it's location, though pictures of Ireland, Peru, Egypt, and China all hung on the walls. Death led her to a door and, though she would have wished to stay in Death's company where she lingered between life and death for a time, she passed through it, grinning in the light of the other side where friends and enemies greeted her with the courtesy of one to one's own.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this despite it's being rather short and somewhat depressing.


End file.
